


Blindness

by Aliesther



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Mind Sex, Mysticism, Teasing, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesther/pseuds/Aliesther
Summary: Действуя по наущению одиночества и голосов, захвативших сознание, молодая шаманка Ингрид против своей воли призывает жадного до земной жизни духа (время действия - двадцатый век).





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Человеку, показавшему красоту фемслэша, человеку, сподвигнувшему написать фемслэш, человеку, сподвигнувшему этот самый фемслэш выложить. Искренне благодарю вас.
> 
> Hopefully, will be translated into English.

Ингрид знала: духов вызывать опасно.  
Особенно осенью. Особенно в ноябре. Особенно наугад.  
Плата за безрассудство — рассудок. Иногда — жизнь.  
«Всегда помни четыре вещи, они будут важнее всего, что ты узнаешь и услышишь, от десяти заповедей до сорока семи грехов: кто ты, где ты, когда ты и зачем делаешь то, что делаешь», — так, вспомнила она, говорила бабушка. Давно это было. И вроде получалось.  
В какой же момент все пошло совершенно не так?  
Помнит, как зажгла свечу, помнит, как та отразилась в зеркале, да только это было не зеркало, а мутное, дробящееся больным светом окно. Помнит, как голос позвал ее, помнит, как называла, раз за разом выкрикивала имя, которое тот ей так услужливо подсказал.  
Только вот чьё и зачем?  
Этого, самого главного, Ингрид не помнила.

Теперь это было совершенно не важно.  
Призрак, непохожий на призрака, дух, обретший плоть, плавно покачивался прямо напротив. Совсем рядом. В считанных миллиметрах. Волосы, заметила Ингрид, странно отблёскивали в свете аргоновых ламп, синий свет не лип к ним, они сами светились оранжевым огнём. Адским. Злым. Хищным.

⁃ Все думаешь, будто бы неудачный шаман из тебя вышел? Неумелый?

Голос у неё странный. Тягучий и хриплый, вроде как насмешливый, а при этом — предельно серьёзный. С нотками ласки.

⁃ Думаю, — Ингрид не хочется лгать.

⁃ А я — нет. Видишь ли, человек… — дух ещё больше растягивает слова. — Я решила здесь задержаться. Без тела мне этого никак не сделать, сама подумай. Но ты, — острые ноготки царапнули спину. — Ты мне его столь любезно подарила.

Ингрид хотела сказать, что никому ничего не дарила. Что не вызывала. Что вообще не хочет ее здесь видеть. Да. Одно слово — и странная тварь уйдёт, растворится в свечном дыме, утром от неё, сошедшего с ума огненного духа, не останется и следа.  
Пусть исчезнет, пусть. Стоит только попросить…

Ногти скользнули по спине ещё раз. Не царапая, не делая больно, словно поглаживая по-кошачьи. Другая рука легко коснулась бедра, горячие пальцы принялись вырисовывать контуры защитной татуировки. Ингрид вздрогнула.

⁃ Как мне тебя называть? Обидно, если ты — и совсем без имени.

⁃ Нет, есть, какая разница. Какое тебе приглянулось?

⁃ Асдис.

⁃ Значит, так меня и называй отныне… А ты красивая. Мне по душе… знаешь, почему мы, духи, приходим к шаманам? Вы нам нравитесь. Вот мне понравились твои волосы. Они напоминают о доме, куда я уже не вернусь. Далеко, на севере, в стране мертвых. У людей ведь не бывает синих волос, правда? Я знаю.

⁃ Не бывает. И красных тоже.

⁃ Теперь — бывает.

Узкая, костистая ладонь мягко легка на затылок, смяла волосы, скрутила, дернула на себя. Чужое лицо оказалось совсем близко, губы скользнули по губам.

⁃ Ты — хороший шаман. Знала ведь, зачем меня вызвала, — Ингрид знала, что спрятанные за сеткой глаза не смеялись. — Я — это ты. Твой собственных дух. Твоя Тень. Твоё мертвое одиночество.

Сухие губы коснулись шеи, ключицы, руки сцепились за спиной, сплелись с ее собственными. Ингрид ненавязчиво потянули на себя, и она, легко качнувшись, поддалась, тело словно само осело Асдис на колени. Кости были жёсткими, сетчатые чулки покалывали кожу, жгли ее, это злило и заводило одновременно. Мир вокруг дрожал и медленно расплывался. Дух не успокаивался. Поцелуи были лёгкими, слишком лёгкими, призрачными. Они не напоминали ни борьбу, ни ярость, ничего из того, что Ингрид так не любила в людях.  
Они усыпляли ее, вместе с руками скользили ниже. Дыхание сбивалось, становилось слишком тепло.

Мягкостью, податливостью, хрупкостью дух напоминал человека. Пугливостью, настороженностью и силой человек напоминал духа. Этим Ингрид нравилась Асдис.  
Нравилась ей правильным, резким обликом, ароматом старых книг и тихим, высоким голосом. Нравилась тем, как плавно движется, как напрашивается и как доверяет, послушно завязывает глаза. Остаться после этого зрячей — преступление.  
Нравились ее прикосновения, холодные, острожные, а позже резкие, колючие от напряжения. Нравились вздохи и просьбы, нравился крик и после — молчание.  
Нравилось желание исчезнуть.  
Ингрид же нравилось, что дух остался.

Примечания:  
Запись от: 19 ноября.  
Пациент палаты: 1609.  
Состояние: стабильное.  
Припадки: нет.  
Галлюцинации: лечению не поддаются.  
Поведение: удов.  
Особые примечания:  
Слепа, в помощи при этом не нуждается.  
Не давать свечей. Не спорить. Красное не надевать. В случае исчезновений не искать.

Психиатрическая клиника им. *** (не разобрать);  
19** год (не разобрать).


End file.
